Little Trident Boxers
by Anonymous be
Summary: Percy and Leo aren't dating, but they love each other just the same.


Percy had never experienced something like this before. He'd fought hydras, furies, and even the Minotaur. But this was something that surprised him even more than the time he caught Annabeth kissing Jason Grace in the engine room of the Argo II.

Percy Jackson was completely, utterly, hopelessly gay. And he was in love with Leo Valdez.

The impish Hispanic mechanic drove him wild, and Leo would admit that Percy had the same effect on him. The two were not officially boyfriends, but everyone at Camp Halfblood knew the two were screwing every night in Cabin 3. In fact, it seemed they were heading that way now.

Leo Valdez walked into the candle lit Cabin 3 and was immediately pushed back into the wall by his lover Percy Jackson. Percy eagerly pressed his lips to his lover's and Leo obediently opened his mouth, letting Percy's tongue enter and explore every nook and cranny. Leo moaned into the kiss and Percy made a little growling noise in the back of his throat.

They made out hard for several long minutes and eventually made their way over to the bed, Leo laying on top of Percy. Percy took Leo's grease-stained shirt off and threw it to the side and Leo took off Percy's orange camp shirt. THe two resumed their heated make out until Leo pulled back.

Leo pressed his palm hard against the bulge in Percy's jeans. Percy gave a deep moan and bit his bottom lip. Leo pressed again and Percy whimpered.

"Please, baby," Percy said. "Stop teasing. Just suck it."

"Aye aye, Captain," Leo said, sliding down the length of Percy's body. He came to eye-level with Percy's cock and unbuttoned the jeans. He lowered the denim, along with the sea green boxers with little golden tridents on them. "Cute boxers," Leo commented as the 11 inch monster sprung out of Percy's pants and hit Leo's cheek. Percy hissed at the contact.

"Mmmm," Leo said as he held the base of the erection between his index finger and thumb. He pointed the slit towards his lips and brushed it against his lips in a featherlight kiss.

"Oohhh," Percy moaned.

Leo held the cock firmer and started inserting the head into his mouth and Percy ried out as the warm, moist hole engulf his entire head. Leo spent some time sucking the head of Percy's dick before Percy said something.

"P-please," he begged. "Stop teasing. G-go deeper!"

Leo wasted no time. He slid the entire 11 inches down his throat as fast as he could, and when his nose met Percy's pubic hair, he hummed around the cock that was stretching his throat.

"Oh my gods!" Percy screamed. "Yes, Leo! I love you so much!"

Leo bobbed his head very fast, pistoning back and forth while also rubbing his tongue over every part of Percy's cock that he could.\

Percy was bucking wildly, and before Leo even knew what was happening, Percy gave no warning and cummed in Leo's mouth. The little mechanic gulped it down as if it was nectar.

Percy pulled Leo back up, kissing him hungrily again, tasting himself on Leo's lips.

"You ready?" he asked Leo.

"Oh yeah," Leo said. "Fuck me hard, Seaweed Brain."

"With pleasure," Percy growled, flipping Leo on his back.

Percy placed Leo's legs over his shoulders and prodded Leo's opening with his finger before sliding it in.

"Mmmm," Leo moaned as Percy added a second finger. "Holy fuck," Leo moaned as Percy poked his prostate over and over again as he added a third finger. Percy pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock.

"Here I go," Percy said, letting Leo know as he pushed his head against the tight ring. He finally pushed in and put his entire head in before stopping.

Leo was sweating and was desperate for the pleasure he knew he would feel when the pain died away. When he finally felt the pain dull, he nodded and Percy started pushing in deeper.

Inch by inch, Percy pushed in, until he was completely sheathed inside of Leo. Leo could feel the hard 11 inches deep inside him. He moaned as Percy pulled back out and rubbed against his prostate.

Percy began to piston back and forth, ramming into Leo with all his strength as Leo bounced back to meet his thrusts. The two fucked like thsi for a long time.

"Oh Leo!" Percy cried out. "So...so _tight_!"

"Oh my gods. Percy!" Leo yelled. "So fucking big! Fuck me harder! Deeper! Faster! Come on, Sea Prince. _FUCK ME_!"

Percy went harder and Leo's eye rolled back into his head as his prostate was stimulated over and over again, his hole being abused by Percy's rock-hard rod.

"I'm gonna-I'm going to-CUM!" Leo yelled as his muscles clenched around Percy and he sprayed his cum all over his own chest.

The sight of Leo cumming and the feeling of his tight muscles around him Made Percy follow soon after, yelling, "Oh Leo! Oh my gods! Fuck yeah!"

Percy collapsed beside Leo, his softening erection slipping out of his ass. Leo cuddled up beside Percy and Percy wrapped his arms around him. They passed out whispering how much they loved the other to each other.


End file.
